The Letter
by PeachyQ73
Summary: Kaname and Zero have been living separate lives for the past five years. What happened to separate them? No lemon, but rated M just to be safe anyway. RR please.


_**A/N: **_This is a one shot. There will not be a follow up on this story. Read and review. No Flames though. Criticism is always welcome. This story did not come out the way I had planned. Sorry my plot bunnies mutated into something totally evil. I did have another story line planned but this is what came out.

_**Warning: **_This story deals with OC'ness and character suicide. If anyone finds this disturbing, please don't go any further. I promise I won't come looking for you if you don't read. Kaname and Zero just might though.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own VK, or the characters. But I will borrow a few of them. All honors for the story and characters belong to the original author, bless her wonderful creative heart.

_**Summery: **_Kaname and Zero have been living separate lives for the past five years. What happened to separate them? No lemon, but rated M just to be safe anyway. RR please.

Zero was sitting on his bed, holding a picture of him with Kaname. It was the happiest time of his life. He had finally learned to stop hating vampires.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Once he had gotten to know some of the night class from cross academy, he realized that vampires were just like humans for the most part. Once he began to make friends with most of the night class, he realized his feelings for Kaname Kuran. He had been denying his feelings for so long, but he needed to be honest with himself. He fell in love with the pureblood, but was too afraid to tell him. Night after night, for months, Zero has had dreams about Kaname. Each morning was another day wishing he could corner his love to tell him how he felt. He didn't want to be rejected.

One night, Kaname cornered Zero. "I know you have been watching me. I have noticed the look in your eyes Zero. Why haven't come to me?" Zero didn't know what to say or how to react. Here was Kaname, giving him a chance to confess all. He didn't want to lie anymore, but he couldn't open him mouth to say anything either. "Zero, I'm waiting. Why haven't come to me, to tell me how you truly felt?" Zero said the only thing that he could. "Why would you want to hear about how I feel? Why would I come to you to say anything. You have many others trying to throw themselves at you, trying to get your attention. Why would I do the same thing? You could choose from anyone of your fans. Many of them nobles if not other purebloods. Who am I to you? A former human, level D vampire who doesn't deserve your consideration. You deserve better then someone who doesn't have an eternity to live, who would have to be put down like a dog.

Kaname had heard enough. The more Zero was degrading himself, the more Kaname was getting angry and he was showing no signs of stopping any time soon. To shut Zero up, Kaname leaned in and kissed Zero on the lips. It was short, but filled with everything his heart wanted to convey. You see, Kaname had been deeply in love with Zero for while, since they first meet each other as a matter of fact. There was so much he wanted to express to Zero, but didn't know how to say what he wanted, no needed to. Saying that you love someone as much he did didn't seem to be enough. He needed to express somehow and the only option left was to show Zero, so for the next two hours that is exactly what he did.

_**End of Flashback...**_

Now, here he sits, five years later and he is alone. He left Kaname trying to do what is best for him. He loved that crazy pureblood with his whole heart, but after a secret meeting with one of the vampire senate council members, he didn't seem to have a choice. Those bastards had threatened to cause harm. He wouldn't have cared if the threat was directed at him. They threatened to cause permanent damage to Kaname. He didn't believe them at first. He was a pureblood vampire and anything they did to him would heal, right? So what could they do to him? As he was sitting there trying to figure out what kind of damage they were talking about, it dawned on him. The damage would have been to his mind. Psychological damage is almost impossible to heal. OK, so how would they cause that kind of damage? Slowly, that too dawned on Zero. They would make him watch the torture of the one Kaname loves the most. They would torture and end up killing Zero. He was dumb founded. He didn't know what else to do, but agree. He believed he could take the pain they could inflict and even if he couldn't, Kaname was worth the risk. But to make the pureblood, his most beloved, watch such torment was one of the cruelest things anyone could do.

Staring at that picture, looking lovingly at the most wonderful face he could have laid eyes on, and he was falling deeper into depression. The day he left Kaname, he wrote him a letter explaining what had happened. He wasn't supposed to say why he was leaving, but was anyway. He explained to secret meeting he was cornered into, the threat and that it was for the best. He knew Kaname would be devastated by this, but it was for the best right?

He kept looking at that picture. He couldn't deal with this anymore. He sat at his desk and wrote Kaname one last note.

_**My dearest Kaname. **_

I hope you are happy in your new relationship with Sara and all of your endeavors are successful. Continue to be happy. I have never forgotten our time together and I will always carry you with me in my heart where ever I go. Be happy my love and forget about me.

Yours always and forever,

Zero

He sent the letter in the mail to be delivered with in the next week.

_**Kaname's pov**_

I received a letter from Zero. I hadn't heard from him in so long, I missed him. I opened the letter, hoping it would tell me where he was, that he was coming back. That he wanted to see me at least. But it didn't. My heart sank as I read the letter. I should have known he would have heard about my forced marriage to Sara. They were hoping that she and I would produce heirs for the Kuran bloodline, but I have refused to touche her. I didn't love her and never would. I can barely stand to even look at her. She thinks she can replace my Zero. NEVER! When I do have to look at her, it's with barely a restrained disdain. I can't stand her. I make up my mind to try to find Zero. We can run and hide. I don't need all of this and never really have. All I have ever needed was Zero and I have been so alone these last five years. I can't take it anymore.

The next day, I call Kein Cross and see if he knows where Zero is. He gives me an address and I leave in such a hurry that I forget to tell him thank you. When, I arrive at the address given to me, my heart sinks to the pit of my stomach. I smell old blood. I run inside to find the place was immaculately clean. I follow the stench of old blood to the back bedroom to find a pile of ash on the bed and Zero's bloody rose aimed at what my guess would have been a head. I'm in a state of shock. Zero took his own life after sending me the letter. All I can do is stand there and stare for... I don't know how long. I thought I should call Cross (also president of the hunters association) and tell him what I have found. Once I get off the phone, I look at the gun lying on the bed. These last five have been hell without Zero and he was the only one that was keeping him alive. Zero was what kept him going, hoping that some day, he would come back. He never did and now all that is left of Zero is a pile of ashes. I can't take it anymore. I pick up the gun and aim it where I knew it would do the most damage. I wait for a minute and think of Zero, then I pull the trigger...

_**The End**_


End file.
